<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Help Has Arrived by PrincessMeganFire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480898">Help Has Arrived</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeganFire/pseuds/PrincessMeganFire'>PrincessMeganFire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RENT Classification au [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rent (2005), Rent - Larson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Aunty Angel, But she’s not little in this, Caregiver Mark, Daddy Mark, Everyone but Angel Collins Mark Roger are mentioned only, Little Angel Dumott Schunard, Little Roger, Little Roger Davis, Little angel, Little!Angel, Little!Roger, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other mentioned Littles but not enough for their own tag, Uncle Collins, its just mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeganFire/pseuds/PrincessMeganFire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark, Angel, and Collins help Roger regress after he falls into a depressive episode. </p><p>What would have been Angel’s death in canon is just classed as a death scare in this, where they thought she’d die but she didn’t.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Cohen &amp; Roger Davis, Thomas B. Collins/Angel Dumott Schunard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RENT Classification au [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Help Has Arrived</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Smol+boy">Smol boy</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a hard day, often like the most Mark and Roger had nowadays. At least Mark was pulling in a lot more money than either of them together could before, which meant they would actually have heating come winter and air conditioning in the summer, and could go out to the Life more often, have drinks at the bars, pay for Rogers AZT (they were very much in debt with that). </p><p>However, Roger hated it. He hated that he couldn't bring him to get an actual job, scared of not being able to go in, scared of commitment, scared of being fired and then if he ever felt right again, that it would impact him getting a job he could actually keep up with. Mostly he hated how Mark payed for everything, including new clothes, and he basically lived off his friends money. </p><p>His daddy's money, as Mimi liked to point out, but that was only on the rare days Roger felt up to it. He could barely bring himself to move around in his regular headspace, having fallen back into his depression state after the death scare with Angel, and being Little took a lot more energy. Not to mention he was now an awful lot more of aware of it, because him and Angel and Mimi and Maureen had all been Littles separately, but now the mummies and daddies were getting them all together, and whilst nobody really minded, watching the others in the days when Roger wasn't up to it made him realise quite what he was doing when he was Little.</p><p>It scared him being that dependant on someone. It scared Mark when Roger wasn't dependant on him. </p><p>"Roger, I'm going out filming but Angel and Collins are coming over at some point today so keep an ear out for the door." Mark instructed, pulling on a coat and wrapping his favourite scarf around his neck. Little or not, Roger was his responsibility and always had been, ever since April. Sure, they were always best friends, but since April, Rogers needed Mark more, so no matter the headspace, Mark always felt accountable for Roger.</p><p>All he got was a hum in response from the sofa, the man upon it huddled up in a too-big beige hoodie, his guitar at his feet. It wasn't a good day when Roger wasn't even up for the guitar. </p><p>Mark felt guilty leaving him, he always did, but someone needed to provide and that someone clearly wasn't Roger. </p><p>With one last goodbye, Mark was gone. Roger barely even heard the door shut, too focussed on the ceiling. There was nothing interesting about it, it was just the thing that had caught his eye at that point, and he was too tired to even care. It was just something to look at, although the lights were a little too bright and he was beginning to want to just crawl back into bed, except Mark wouldn’t like that and he doubted Angel and Collins would be very impressed with his efforts if he wasn’t even there to greet them at the door.</p><p>Speaking of Angel and Collins... </p><p>There was a loud thumping on the door, clearly Collins huge fist since Angel’s hands were a hell of a lot smaller and even if they weren’t, there’s no way she would knock on the door in that sort of manner. </p><p>“It’s open!” Roger shouted, though it wasn’t much of a shout, just like a loud statement which Roger wasn’t entirely sure could be heard through the door, but Angel and Collins walked in anyway so he assumed he was loud enough.</p><p>“Oh honey, you look awful.” Angel exclaimed immediately, rushing to Roger’s side. He sat up better so that she could sit next to him, gently moving his hair out of his eyes with her delicate fingers. “Sugar, have you been sleeping recently?” Roger shrugged, eyes trained on Collins as the older man slid his coat off and chucked it on the metal counter. He wasn’t sure why he was staring at Collins when Angel was clearly talking to him, but something in his gut was just making sure he was watching Collins, which was strange since he knew that Collins would never do anything bad, so what was that all about?</p><p>“Roger, you have to sleep, you look almost dead.” Angel whispered. Talking and joking around with words just as dead, death, dying, that sort of thing didn’t happen anymore, not since the death scare. No more “I’m dying to do this” or “I’m dead beat” or “death would be better than this” so for Angel to use such a word clearly showed her concern, which immediately caused Collins to wonder over and perch himself on the arm of the sofa closest to Angel.</p><p>“I’m fine.” Roger reassured, curling in in himself more. He didn’t like the amount of attention he was getting, though what else did he expect if Angel and Collins were in his apartment? They spent all their time together, why wouldn’t their attention be on someone else they haven’t seen in a while? </p><p>Angel and Collins shared a glance, Collins moving his hand onto Angel’s shoulder. “Have you regressed recently?” He asked calmly, leaning forwards to place his other palm in Roger’s knee. Roger shuddered. “No, don’t need to.” He muttered, and all of a sudden the ceiling was the most interesting thing in the apartment again, stealing away all of Roger’s focus and attention. “Baby, we’re worried. Mark said you hadn’t been doing so good recently, and when we got here just, it seems like you’re in a bad place. Maybe you need to let go, only for a little while, let go of your problems and be free for like, an hour.” Angel pushed, hands on his chin and pulling his face back to look at herself and Collins. “I’m fine.” Roger insisted.</p><p>At that moment, Collins stood and wrapped his arms around Roger, pulling him to the floor. “What are you doing?” Roger struggled against the stronger man who had him placed in his lap. “We want to help you so please, just relax.” Angel pleaded, standing up herself and heading to Roger’s bedroom. Roger felt himself weaken. He was sure he didn’t need this right now, but where was the harm in humouring Angel and Collins whilst they were worried about him? He certainly didn’t have the energy to argue.</p><p>Angel reappeared not long after, Collins having gently rocked Roger side to side. She held his favourite toy when he was Little, a blue bunny called Bluey, and a pacifier. She knelt down beside the two males, holding out both objects, though the bunny to Roger and the pacifier to Collins. Roger eyed the pacifier wearily, but gratefully took Bluey into his arms. </p><p>It was then that Mark decided to come home, cursing as he walked through the door. “Fucking idiots, making me ride a dumb bicycle all the way across town when I don’t even need to be there, couldn’t have fucking called or anything could they, fucking dicks.” Collins chuckled at Marks words as the blonde threw his coat onto a hanger by the door. Angel just giggled at him, but Roger stayed silent.</p><p>“What’s going in here then?” Mark asked, notably cheerier as he sat down beside Angel and in front of Roger. “We’re trying time help him regress, we think he needs it.” Angel explained. “And you’re not Little today?” Mark asked her. “No, I was Little yesterday so it’s not like I need to today, I’d rather be Big right now.” She gave him one of her sweet smiles reserved specifically for only her closest friends (Collins got his own special one, of course) before nodding towards Collins.</p><p>“Roger, we know that you’re finding this difficult, but we’re really proud that you’re at least trying for us.” Collins praised, slowly bringing the pacifier closer to Roger’s lips. Roger squirmed slightly, but he wanted to try. Whether he thought he needed it or not was irrelevant, he often didn’t have a clue when he was in one of his depressive moods, so if they thought that he needed it then they were probably right.</p><p>Roger sighed and opened up, letting Collins slide it into his mouth. “See? Daddy and Uncle Collins and Aunty Angel are here to help.” Angel grinned, stroking Roger’s cheek with her forefinger. Roger nodded, eyes dropping slightly. It was then that Angel remembered that he hadn’t been sleeping.</p><p>“Mark, were you aware that Roger hadn’t been sleeping?” She asked, obviously not in an accusatory tone because she wasn’t blaming him, she just wanted to make sure that Mark was as involved and invested in Roger as possible, and that he wasn’t just brushing things off. She knew he wasn’t like that, but she was a Little too, and knew first hand what is was like, so she had to make sure that Roger was getting all the same love and care and attention as she was, because she knew that’s what he deserved.</p><p>Mark looked astounded. “What? Roger hasn’t been sleeping?” Angel shook her head and nodded towards the Little. “Looks exhausted, poor thing. Maybe we should get him into bed for a nap.” Mark nodded in agreement, standing up and then offering Angel his hand, watching as Collins used his great strength the keep Roger in his arms and he got up off the floor himself.</p><p>It annoyed Mark sometimes that Collins was the only one strong enough to carry the Littles, it often made him the favoured Uncle, or in Angels case, Papa. Sure, Benny could lift Mimi, but Mimi was smaller and skinnier and lighter than any of the others. Then there was Mark, and it wasn’t like he had no muscle, he was quite strong from constantly lugging camera equipment everywhere, and not to mention his engineering skills which needed him to be strong for the labour, but he certainly wasn’t strong enough to carry the boy who was hardly anything shorter than him now, but still shorter.</p><p>Mark lead the way to Roger’s bedroom, Roger himself having fallen silent. He wasn’t squirming or cringing or pulling away, he was just letting it happen, at this point he knew he needed it to happen, and he could feel himself dropping. </p><p>Collins laid him out on the bed, letting Mark help him slip under the covers and tuck him in. “You okay? We’re gonna go in the other room, just give us a shout if you need us, okay baby?” Mark said, pushing Bluey back into Roger’s firm grasp - he had dropped it on the journey to his bedroom. Roger nodded sleepily, eyes falling closed and fluttering back open repeatedly. Mark smiled when he finally started suckling on his pacifier and kissed his forehead before motioning to Angel and Collins to leave the room, following only once he was sure that his baby was asleep.</p><p>Even though things weren’t great for Roger at the moment, Mark was there to look after him, and he had plenty of aunts and uncles and Little cousins to help him out as well, the baby of their little family, even when all the Littles were Little.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>